


Хозяин смерти

by WTF KHR 2021 (KHR_Team_FB)



Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Тексты G-PG-13 [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/WTF%20KHR%202021
Summary: Никто не знает о жизни и смерти столько, сколько врачи.
Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Тексты G-PG-13 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134152
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF KHR тексты G-T 2021





	Хозяин смерти

**Author's Note:**

> Автор [Oriv](https://ficbook.net/authors/2839280), бета [PrInSe_Kiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrInSe_Kiro/).

Любое лекарство — яд. Любая болезнь — терапия. Вопрос в дозировке и балансе. Шамал знает это как никто другой. Он построил на этом свою жизнь, приведя своё тело в состояние идеального равновесия. Один симптом компенсирует другой, плюс на минус, до достижения нормы. Смерть от болезни ему не грозит (в отличии от матери, сгоревшей в лихорадке за неделю). Другое дело — от вражеской пули, холодного лезвия клинка или коварного удара со спины. Впрочем, и этого можно избежать, соизмеряя свои силы, не высовываясь лишний раз и не стремясь залезть на рожон. Вообще играть со смертью в догонялки при должном желании можно очень долго.

Шамал не ищет вечного существования (оставим это безумцам вроде Верде). Но и умирать как попало не хочет. «Человек — хозяин собственной жизни», — кричат разноцветные тонкие буклетики, лежащие на стойке регистрации очередного отеля, в котором Шамал собирается провести прекрасную ночь с великолепной синьориной. Он ухмыляется долю секунды, после чего переводит взгляд на администратора, они ещё не договорились о номере. Переговоры проходят прохладно (Он просто завидует нам, красавица!), ночь — жарко: до прикушенных в экстазе губ, до алой пелены страсти перед глазами. Синьорина (он, конечно же, не запомнил её имени) кутается в простыню, растрёпанные (невероятно мягкие на ощупь) волосы разметались по подушке, грудь плавно поднимается во время вдоха, веки слегка трепещут, возможно, ей снится продолжение их знакомства. Шамал любуется ей, словно произведением искусства, стоя у окна. Каждая женщина — прекрасное творение Господа, бесконечное чудо, по какой-то нелепой случайности помещённое на землю. Шамал всегда знал это, но окончательно убедился, приняв первые в своей жизни роды. Он мягко улыбается воспоминаниям, способным ужаснуть большую часть людей. Тихо открывает окно и беззвучно поджигает сигарету. Курение после секса — одно из пошлейших клише, но отказывать себе в удовольствии Шамал не собирается.

Потому что ему мало быть «хозяином жизни». Смерть он тоже хочет выбрать сам. Рак лёгких — не самый плохой вариант. Впрочем, передумать и сместить точку равновесия он всегда успеет.


End file.
